The nature and use of blankets is well known. The prior art comprises various types and styles of blankets intended for any number of uses. These include uses as bedclothes, for use as a warmer or comforter, for use in emergency situations in order to warm a victim and for a covering. All of these either have no transporting bag or they have a bag from which the blanket is removed prior to use.
What is needed is a blanket having attached storage bag. What is needed is a blanket having an attached storage bag which can be used as a pillow. What is needed is a blanket having an attached storage bag having a closer. What is needed is a blanket having a size which allows the blanket to be used as a sleeping bag. What is needed is a blanket having a liner to protect a user from damp conditions. What is needed is a blanket having an attached storage bag that is water repellant. What is needed is a blanket having a liner to protect a user from cold conditions. The present invention meets these and other needs.